Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a vehicle seat assembly for theft prevention. More particularly, the present invention relates to a vehicle seat assembly in which the seat back, the seat bottom, or both, can be positioned and locked into respective positions in which the seat bottom, the seat back, or both, obstructs operational access to a user operational component, such as a steering wheel or glove box, on the instrument panel
Background Information
Vehicle theft has been an ongoing problem for many years. In an attempt to combat vehicle theft, many devices have been developed, such as improved door locks, steering wheel locking devices, sophisticated alarm systems and so on. However, once a thief has been able to circumvent the alarm system or locking devices, the thief can drive the vehicle away. Thieves are also typically very capable of circumventing the locking system on, for example, the vehicle glove box to gain access to the contents of the vehicle glove box, even without stealing the vehicle.
Accordingly, a need exists for an improved vehicle anti-theft system.